


Long is the night

by gentlefly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlefly/pseuds/gentlefly
Kudos: 8





	Long is the night

汹涌的波涛间血色蔓延，映着黄昏落日的余晖就像是恶魔栖息的海湾。

半身赤裸的艾伦披着外衣站在海岸上，任凭带着腥气的海风不断吹过他湿透的黑发。

双手持刀的利威尔从他身后步步走来，刀尖流淌的鲜血沿着足迹滴落了一地。

“这已经是马莱派来的第四支舰队了。”

“嗯。”

“军舰上配备的火力越来越强，想要活捉敌人已经不现实了。”

“我知道啊，兵长。”头也不回的艾伦平静地开口，修长直立的身躯在暮色霞光中投下了一个巨大而黑暗的影子：“我只是想亲眼看看，我究竟做了些什么。”

远方海面上断裂的军舰如绝望的尸体般沉入海底，烧焦的桅杆却似枯黑的手掌般直伸向天空。

拍击海岸的浪潮不断发出震耳回荡的凄哭，刚落到浮尸上的海鸟，又惊惶地尖叫着展翅钻入了血色的浓云。

利威尔看着艾伦的背影，他们之间明明只有数步之隔，却令利威尔莫名觉得难以靠近。

“回去吧，之前脱离巨人时你应该受伤了。”

“一点轻伤，我其实不想再麻烦赛斯军医官。”

“熄灯之前我会去病室，要是没见到你待在那儿，你该知道会有什么后果吧，臭小子。”

“我明白了，长官。”发现利威尔身后有不少人渐渐靠近了这片海岸，艾伦应答后不再停留地转过身，独自朝着离海不远的兵营大步走去。

利威尔又回头看了一眼被血色彻底浸透的辽阔海面，落日的余光慢慢淡去，这片海湾也跟着变得越来越暗。

“利威尔，”因为结束了战斗而松了一口气的韩吉来到海岸，看到艾伦远去的身影顿时又变得愁眉苦脸：“艾伦他，还是坚持要去马莱吗？”

“嗯，他说就算没人赞成他的计划，他一个人也要去。”

“啊啊啊啊！！！真是麻烦啊！！”韩吉闻言顿时有些抓狂地抱住了头：“他的计划根本让人搞不懂他在想什么，又不能让他一个人去以身涉险，真让他去了马莱，他不会因为一时冲动而做出什么无可挽回的事情吧？利威尔你说，他应该不会辜负我们对他的信任吧？”

利威尔没有给她想要的安抚，而是收起了手里的刀刃，向前走出几步后又微微侧过了头：“你搞错了，韩吉。我们对艾伦不是信任，而是依赖。”

赶在熄灯之前来到病室的利威尔看着靠在床头睡着的艾伦，不禁扯开领子松了口气。

门外的医务室因为接收了太多受伤的士兵而嘈杂不堪，但这间狭窄的病室里是个沉寂而宁静的世界。

昏黄的灯光模糊地笼罩着艾伦的睡颜，令他仿佛又展露出了少年般稚嫩而柔和的轮廓。

进门后的利威尔并没有靠近病床，而是远远的，用不动声色的目光在艾伦的眉眼间探究。

不知从何时起，利威尔觉得自己也有些看不透眼前的艾伦了。但与旁人的惴惴不安不同的是，他想要了解的谜题，一直以来都只是艾伦本身。

他从未没有期望过任何形式的救赎，反正他也从未见过任何光亮——如果艾伦从来不曾出现过的话。

但即使遇见了艾伦，他的想法也依然没有转变。他已在黑暗里沉沦了太久，再也发不出一丝光。

利威尔在门边站了一刻，刚想转身离去病床上的艾伦却像有所感应一般地睁开了双眼：“你来了，利威尔先生。”

“嗯。”利威尔不知道自己为什么留下来，但在那一刻他突然决定留下来。

他转身回到艾伦的病床前，接近艾伦的姿态毫无破绽。

“伤势还好吧。”

“很痛啊，利威尔先生。”从床上坐起的艾伦认真地看着他，过长的发梢零碎地散落在赤裸的肩颈处。

“哈？你这样说，是怪我没把你的四肢都砍下来吗？”

“利威尔先生想砍的话就砍掉我的腿吧，反正我原本就打算这样做。”艾伦的双眼澄澈如水晶，微微上挑的眼尾也因为成长而变得更加细长。

利威尔居高临下地看了他一会儿，然后以一贯以来的不耐烦的表情拒绝道：“那是你自己的事吧。”

“我以为利威尔先生会帮我。”

“我能帮你把腿打断，但就算不会再长出来，你也会爬着去马莱，不是吗？”

“嗯。”垂眼看向自己小腿的艾伦突然微微扬起了嘴角。

他以前总是愤怒得像个一触即爆的火药桶，甚至让人误以为如果不摆出那副恶狠狠的表情他就会彻底失去所有的力量。

但近年来，他学会了时而对人露出这样的微笑，像是不以为意却又莫名有些空洞——或许并非空洞，只是其中的意味无人能懂。

“我必须去看看，那个把我们当作恶魔的地方。”

“这世上很多东西，见过未必就比没见过更好。”

“是啊，闭着眼睛也能杀人，但是那样的话，就没办法下定决心了吧。”

间奏一般的沉默，将病室里的时光无限拉长。

站在床前的利威尔迎着艾伦深深的目光，心知有些流逝的过往已无法再寻回。

“你还真是一如既往的认真和固执啊，臭小子。”

“利威尔先生是这么看我的吗？”艾伦又笑了笑，但他绿色的双眸渐渐越亮，就像要将映入其中的利威尔灼伤：“既然如此，就请不要将我接下来的话当成是一时兴起的恶作剧吧——

我喜欢你，利威尔先生。很久以前，就认真而固执地喜欢上你了。”

阿尔敏在艾伦养伤的期间去探望过他两次，第三次去时，却发现艾伦并不在病房里。

“你说艾伦？”恰好在医务室帮忙的莎夏，叼着不知从哪儿摸来的番薯干想了想：“应该是被利威尔兵长叫去打扫宿舍了吧。”

“可艾伦的伤势还没有痊愈，而且不是说很快就要派他去执行特殊任务了吗？”

“我想就是因为艾伦之前都在休养，所以兵长才会让他在执行特殊任务之前，把耽搁的扫除都补上吧，毕竟要说打扫卫生的话，能让兵长满意的一直都只有艾伦而已。”

“啊......怎么会这样？”

“我刚还听到军医官在对护士小姐说，待会儿不用检查艾伦的病房。艾伦今晚一定会非常的辛苦，我都快要掉下同情的眼泪了......啊~经过充足的日光暴晒过的番薯干真是人间美味~我再去偷拿一点，应该不会被军医官发现吧，嘻嘻~~”

利威尔的单人宿舍里灯火明亮，本该挽起袖子拼命干活的人此时却撑着椅背，与翘腿靠在椅子上的利威尔唇舌交融。

“嘶......”突然吃痛的利威尔下意识一脚踹中了艾伦的小腿，猝不及防的艾伦后退时脚下一绊，顿时跌跪在了干净得一尘不染的地板上。

“既然读取了记忆就该更熟练点吧，小鬼。”站起身来的利威尔随手抹去了嘴角的血渍，些微的鲜红却似将他苍白脸颊上的阴沉神色都冲淡了不少：“还是说，你对我是有什么意见？”

“和利威尔先生以外的人的经验，我可不想要。”单膝着地的艾伦抬起头来，用一双晶石般的绿眸认真地望着利威尔。

他的下巴比年幼时尖细了些，束在脑后的黑发更将仿佛经过精细打磨的俊美五官毫无掩饰地展现了出来。

究竟是哪个不经意的瞬间，便让所谓的“成长”将自己一直看着的少年变成了眼前这般模样。不满的利威尔抓住艾伦的衣领，印证般地贴近了他的脸庞。

“答应监管你的时候，可没人说过还要教你这种事。”洒在耳边的湿热气息，令随口一句话都变得暧昧不已。

艾伦耳尖上的红热迅速漫开，但他坚定的眼神与斩钉截铁的语气却像是初次出现在利威尔面前的训练兵一样：“我会努力学习的！长官！”

利威尔的唇覆下来时，感觉与艾伦之前的想象很不一样。

并不似他平日的话语般锋利的温软唇瓣，轻柔的接触时似乎还有些漫不经心。

灵活游移的舌尖一改扫荡敌人时的强硬作风，对每一寸唇齿的探索都极有耐性。

游刃有余的引导又似挑逗般激发了艾伦的索求，令人战栗的酥麻如细微的电流沿着敏感的黏膜窜入喉咙，再在激烈起伏的胸膛里化作滚滚热流，涌向四肢百骸的血脉里去。

热......好热......

渴......好渴......

就算是掠夺来的蜜汁也不够，就算是吮干对方口中的津液也不够。

渴......好渴......

亲吻原来无关于侵占或争斗，而是生存的本能，是为了存在而不能自制的渴求。

渴......

好渴......

我渴望你......

比起这世界上的任何人和任何事，我只渴望和你在一起......

从已经难以为继的粗重气息中分开时，两人的嘴角都微微有些红肿。

利威尔的脸上也一片热烫，但他好歹维持住了成人式的“不以为意”与“从容”神色。

“想要学会这种事，你还差得远呢。”

“不，利威尔先生。”沉沉喘息的艾伦眼底闪着兴奋的光，就像被人无意中唤醒了潜伏在身体里的野兽：“我想我已经学会了。”

带着红色印章的公文被修长的手指用力攥紧，低沉的诵读声带着气息不稳的沙哑反而变得越发诱人。

“第七条......到达马莱之后必须定期向军队传递作战相关情报，逾期不报视为叛国罪......呼......呼......你听好了，臭小子，这些都是你去到马莱后必须遵守的规定。”

耳根烫红眉头微皱的利威尔一边说着，一边用另一只手抓住了艾伦脑后已经有些凌乱的黑发。

他放在椅子前面的双腿大张，粗壮昂立的性器正被蹲跪在胯间的艾伦毫不犹豫地含在嘴里。

淋漓流淌的汁液湿透了他胯下的毛发，席卷周身的快感激流将他的理智都冲击得有些模糊不清。

他觉得自己是太纵容眼前这小子了，但是除了纵容，他还能对他怎么样呢？

在这个只为活着便要用尽所有力气的时代里，谈论感情未免会让人觉得奢侈而荒唐。

他能够给他的只有这个——只有自己，除此之外，他什么也没有。

解开的白色衬衣下，袒露出的赤裸身体伤痕累累。

放下公文的利威尔抓住艾伦的黑发强行令他抬起头来，令他抛开所有幻想地看清了毫无遮掩的自己。

“做你想做的事情吧，拿走你能拿走的一切便是取悦我了。”

利威尔细长的双眼下有两片红晕，命令的语气听起来却像是请求。

交缠在一起的修长手指沿着温热紧窄的甬道来回进出，握刀的硬茧刮过敏感的内壁引起了一波波涟漪般的战栗。

火热唇舌抵住胸膛一寸寸驱散了赤裸肌肤上的凉意，充满欲望的喘息犹如起伏的暗潮渐渐浸漫了整个房间。

“还要更深些吗，利威尔先生？这里已经变得又湿又软了。”

“给我闭嘴，小鬼......”被艾伦压在身下的利威尔满头是汗，头一次敞开身体接纳同性似乎比杀死一百只巨人还要艰难。

被誉为人类最强的精干身躯肌肉紧绷地在苦闷的情欲里挣扎，瘦硬筋骨展现出的强悍力量反令人觉得前所未有地性感。

艾伦觉得自己浑身沸腾的血液都要体内的热意蒸干了，但看着利威尔皱起的眉头，他仍只是咽了口唾沫来缓解喉咙里的干渴。

“如果利威尔先生说不行，我就不进去。”艾伦的声音异常沙哑，拼命忍耐的热汗沿着他的下颚一滴滴往下淌。

利威尔的双颊像是燃了火，依然有些阴冷的眼神却始终盯在艾伦脸上没有移开。

他肌肉紧实的赤裸胸膛在揉乱大敞的白衬衣里上下起伏，被牙印环绕的乳尖犹如成熟的果实般肿胀鲜红。

“你这是把选择的难题丢给我了吗.......呼......既然如此，就算你哭着说不做了，也不会准许你停下来的，明白吗？”

利威尔向身上的艾伦张开了双膝，肌肉强健的大腿间除了被手指抽插得艳红湿软的窄穴，还有之前被艾伦舔舐过，开拓后穴时也没有颓软下来的粗胀肉柱。

利威尔抽出手指，然后将浸满润滑剂的湿淋淋的穴口微微撑开。

“赶紧给我继续啊，臭小子。”

艾伦顿时听到自己的呼吸如骤然卷起的风暴，心口鼓动的雷鸣仿佛要将鼓胀的胸膛整个撑破。

粗硬的巨物顶入窄穴的一刻，强烈的刺激像是直冲向了心脏！

揽住少年肩背的十指不由自主地狠狠抓紧，擅于拿刀的指尖也深深陷入了温热的血肉。

少年却像不知疼痛般不顾一切地抵入深处，强行逼出了利威尔藏在喉咙里的沙哑低吟。

并非如传言般能让人享受到多么销魂的快感，反倒是身体被彻底充满的感觉格外地鲜明。激烈的冲撞不仅撑胀着身后红肿湿软的肉穴，甚至连渗入骨髓的阴暗与冰冷似乎也要一并挤压出来。

“呼......呼......叫我的名字吧......利威尔先生.......”

“不要得寸进尺啊.......唔......不.....那里太深了......不行......”

一次次避开又一次次紧密地结合，汗湿淋漓的身躯就像融化般胶着在了一起。

不可能更加贴近的距离消除了所有的障碍，终于得到满足的渴求却又令不可抑制的欲望变得更加贪婪。

无论是身心都要彻底占有，紧紧交缠的五指也再不会松开。少年抬起男人紧绷的大腿，亲眼看着自己粗壮的巨物不停地侵占着男人最为隐秘的脆弱之处，然后又俯身吮咬男人剧烈起伏的胸腹，让他从里到外地染满了自己的气息。

“呼......呼......我一直都觉得......能遇到利威尔先生......真是件幸福的事情......”

......幸福吗？

眼前闪过道道白光的男人在神魂离体的高潮中近乎恍惚地想。

如果是那种根本弄不清含义的东西，

对不起，

我能给你的也只有这么多了......

等到艾伦熟睡后，利威尔起身到浴室里洗了个澡。

腰上裹着浴巾的他将敞开的睡袍披在肩头，然后端起桌上凉透的红茶独自来到窗前。

窗外的夜色漆黑无光，利威尔放眼望去几乎什么也看不到。

其实他早就知道这就是围墙之内的漫漫长夜，但往日他却很少像这样眺望远方。

只看着脚下的话，无论是多么崎岖难行的道路，无论是多么黑暗无尽的前方也能一步步地走下去。独自前行的孤独也好，陷入绝望的困境也好，只要活着就必须走下去，也只有走下去才能证明自己还活着。

然而就在这条路上，他遇到了一棵年轻而疯狂想要成长的“树”。

树下的浓荫里早已聚满了得以歇息的行人，野蛮生长的横枝也被看成是一同前进的方向。

许多人依靠着树的树干，也有许多人将它当信仰。许多人都需要它，以至于大多数人都忘了，这棵树原本就不是因为他们而生长。

这棵“树”努力挺直树身并不是为了洒下更多的绿荫，拼命伸展枝丫也不是为了给任何人指引道路。

它只是为了自己的意志而不断向上，竭尽全力地将变得粗壮的树梢伸向更高的天空。

所以总有一天，它会离开地上依靠与仰望它的人，也离开陪伴与追随它的人。

它会在终于刺破天空之后，看到许多人一辈子也无法看到的景象。而那时，他又会在怎样的地方，以何种姿态凝视着它呢......

——艾伦。

——嗯。

——做你想做的事情吧。

——我想做的事，便是等战争结束后与利威尔先生一起去世界的每一个角落。无论是高山与湖泊还是大海与草原，我都想与利威尔先生一起去看，可以吗？

——嗯......可以啊。

艾伦从国际会议的会场离开时，利威尔的目光一直不露痕迹地追随着他的背影。

事后韩吉问他为什么没有阻止艾伦，利威尔只是轻描淡写地回答：“我以为他是去厕所。”

“......真不敢相信，你就这么放他走了！”沮丧的韩吉一脸无力。

喝着热茶的利威尔没有开口，却不能不承认的确是他放艾伦离开了所有人，也离开了自己的身边。

树总是向着天空生长的——

而那个曾经被自己护在羽翼之下，并且总是跟随在自己身后的少年，如今是自己再也追不上他的脚步了......

之后的每个月艾伦都会寄信回来。收信人虽然是利威尔，但信里的内容只是例行公事的汇报。

利威尔也没有太在意信里那些细枝末节，直到有一天，他在看完所有汇报内容后，突然在信纸末尾看到了这样一句话——

树上的花开得很漂亮，利威尔先生看到了吗？

韩吉为此整整纠缠了利威尔一个礼拜，想知道这句话里是否暗藏着重要的信息，或者是某种两人私下约定的，没有其它人能够破解的暗号。

“嗯。”整备着立体机动装置的利威尔不愿解释，只给了韩吉这样的回答。

利威尔先生......你看到了吗......

我想做的事......就是与利威尔先生一起去看看围墙外面的世界.......

在即将自黑暗中席卷而来、关乎无数人生死存亡的时代巨潮面前，个人心底那些曾经珍藏的愿望已经变得太过渺小。

围墙外的黑夜与墙内同样的漆黑而漫长，但活着的人仍要走下去，不管曾经共度长夜的彼此是否会因此分离得更远。

枝叶参天的巨树已经覆盖了整个天际，只能从远处凝望的利威尔却从没有后悔过自己的选择——

你就是我的意志，艾伦。

即使我从不习惯抬头眺望也相信终有一日，你一定能冲破所有禁锢与束缚，然后看尽这世上的每一个地方。


End file.
